The present invention relates to a start clutch control system and method for a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a technique for preventing the occurrence of vibrations of the vehicle.
For the purpose of preventing the shaking vibrations of a driving system in a vehicle, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-205009 proposes an engine throttle control apparatus that has a phase compensator (called an “inverse filter”) to compensate for a phase delay in engine torque that can be caused by an air-fuel ratio change when engine throttle control is performed in response to accelerator pedal operation. Herein, the inverse filter is set based on actual and target mathematical models of the vehicle. The proposed throttle control apparatus thus determines a target engine torque Te with reference to the current actual throttle opening, makes a phase advancing compensation for the target engine torque Te depending on an air-fuel ratio change, processes the phase-compensated target engine torque Te′ with the inverse filter, calculates a target throttle opening corresponding to the inverse-filtered target engine torque Te″, and then, controls the engine throttles in accordance with the target throttle opening.